Network traffic may be transmitted over a network between clients and servers traversing one or more network-infrastructure components. Each of the clients may transmit different size data to the servers as well as transmit as different transmission rates. Likewise, each of the servers may transmit different amounts of data and transmit at different transmission rates to one or more clients. The network-infrastructure components may process the network traffic further to cause changes to the size of data and transmission rate of data between the clients and servers. The clients and servers may not be aware of the changes occurring from processing by the network-infrastructure components. Any management of bandwidth from a client or server perspective may be challenging or ineffective as the network-infrastructure components impact the use of bandwidth between the clients and servers. For example, if the data stream is compressed by a network component with a compression format in which the compression ratios of the compressed data packets vary, the bandwidth use also varies accordingly.